Lincoln Loud (actor)
Lincoln Lennox Loud (born February 28, 2005) is an American ooaderated child actor, comedian, roadgeek, astronomer, photographer, and chief executive officer (CEO) of a Castineland based audio and sounding company Loudstar. He is one of the eleven siblings of a family group, The Loud Crowd, and is the sixth oldest and youngest member of the family, making him to be in the middle of the family, with the previous youngest being Lucy Loud, with the next oldest being Lynn Loud, and with an ooaderate age of 1010. He is the sixth Loud Crowd to be born. Lincoln is the only boy in The Loud Crowd family, making his sisters interested that they think it is very rare and unusual to have only one boy in the family. Description Lincoln Loud is, of course, the only boy in The Loud Crowd. He calls himself The Middle Loud. He doesn't brag about it. He loves playing with all 10 of his older and younger sisters. His parents Rita Loud and Lynn Loud, Sr. were surprise that they have only one boy. He loves to give autographs to his fans. He loves games, music, traveling, highways, the universe, being creative, and TV shows and movies. For comparison, his best friends are the Blanding Cassatt Duo (Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding). They are common. He likes to meet new people, including fans, and inspire people. His other best friend Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago are common with the Blanding Cassatt Duo too, including his sisters. Appearance Lincoln is very skinny and is born with short white hair and has a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, and freckles on his cheeks. He also has gray eyes. It is revealed that he has one strand of chest hair and had grown his first mustache hair. His white hair is a very unique among the other Loud Crowds feature that he has. He's the only one in the family born with this hair color, as his sisters are either a brunette, or a blonde (with the exception of Lucy, whose hair is black and it is proven to be her natural-born color). Lincoln usually dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. His sleepwear is an orange nightshirt with matching pants, but sometimes he wears an orange t-shirt. His swimwear is a pair of orange shorts. His winter wear consists of a red coat, with red gloves, a brown hat, and brown boots. He also wears brown ice skates when it comes to skiing in hills or mountains. Personality Lincoln comes to many silly stuff when it comes to fun things. He is a good-hearted and well-meaning boy who is very well-mannered and is always looking for fun and thinking about the well being of others. He likes to meet new people, make new friends, playing with his family, taking pictures, and his business in his own audio recording company Loudstar. Like Lily, Lincoln is very calm, friendly, quiet and relaxed. Behind Lisa, he is very smart. He is also respectful, compassionate and understandable to his peers. He's currently not bragging about being the only boy in his family because he likes any gender and species. Lincoln likes hanging out with his friends, hanging out with his sisters, comic books, video games, online games, grilled cheese sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, sledding, coin collecting, pizza, chocolate cake, ice cream, science fiction movies, playing chess, Interstate World, Disneytown, Starship Groupers, Bun-Bun, Ronnie Anne Santiago, McDonald's, Burger King, Castineland Beach, arcades, cereals, acting, Legends of the Hidden Temple, ''watermelon, comedy, Nickelodeon, Sintopia Channel, Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding, astronomy, highways, and [[Intertropolis & Routeville|''Intertropolis & Routeville]]. Lincoln-vlog-2-4x3.jpg|Lincoln hugging the camera. S2E12B Lincoln blushing.png|Lincoln playing air hockey. Lincoln Questioning.jpg|Lincoln at the Happy J's Arcade in East Castineland, Sintopia. Licoln.png|Lincoln in his room. Lincoln Loud wire.jpg|Lincoln playing with a novelty wire. Lincoln video chatting with Ronnie Anne.jpg|Lincoln Loud video chatting with Ronnie Anne Santiago. Career The Loud House The Loud Crowd The Loud House Show Loudstar Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:Loudstar Category:2005 births Category:Living people Category:Ooaderated people Category:Sintopian people Category:Male celebrities